Y croire
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Il aimerait croire que son cauchemar sera un jour terminé, mais... [léger yaoi SagaMû]


**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Angst, très légèrement yaoi.  
**Couple :** Saga/Mû  
**Notes :** Courte fic sans prétention écrite pour un challengeproposé sur mon LJ : Saga/Mu sur le thème salle de bains.

**

* * *

Y croire **

* * *

Il a toujours la même crainte endormie chaque fois que son regard croise un miroir. Le même tremblement qui soudain prend possession de ses mains, un fugitif instant. Juste le temps qu'il se rende compte, qu'il voit si oui ou non cette peur est fondée. Puis il soupire et accorde un peu de repos au rythme accéléré de son cœur. 

Il rêve de pouvoir un jour observer son reflet sans avoir à en craindre quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas connaissance de son… « problème » aurait sans doute rit en lui demandant s'il avait peur de voir quelque chose sortir de la glace pour le saisir à la gorge. Et rien n'était si près de la vérité…  
Il a peur. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui-même.

_J'aimerais y croire._

Les yeux clos, il pose son front contre la vitre froide qui reflète son corps nu autour duquel s'entoure voluptueusement quelques nuages de vapeur blanche. Dans son esprit se confrontent encore, comme toujours, de doux souvenirs et des images d'horreur qui en auraient rendu fou plus d'un. Plus que jamais il se raccroche alors à la plus belle de ces pensées, au seul sourire qui avait le pouvoir de lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

_« On y arrivera ensemble, Saga. » _

J'aimerais y croire.

Sa propre image que lui renvoie le verre lui donne envie de crier. D'un coup de poing encore tremblant, il brise la vitre. Il lui semble que derrière lui, quelqu'un vient de rire au moment où le panneau de verre vole en éclats.  
Plus que jamais, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce souhait est égoïste, il aimerait voir s'ouvrir la porte de cette salle de bains, entendre s'élever cette voix rassurante cherchant à attirer son attention. Il aimerait ne pas être seul.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne le sera jamais vraiment et il le sait.  
Une main possessive et invisible se pose sur son épaule tandis qu'il regarde, hagard, les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Il ignore cette autre présence qui n'existera jamais hors de lui et ferme les yeux.

_J'aimerais y croire, Mû. Qu'un jour ce sera terminé. _

« Mais tu es réaliste, toi au moins… »

Un nouveau coup fait basculer l'étagère au dessus de lui, renversant une multitude de flacons colorés. Le mariage étrange des nombreux parfums mélangés sur le sol s'élève lentement, entêtant. Rien pour le calmer.

Il a crié, mais il n'en est pas vraiment sûr. Sa main, inconsciemment, agrippe sa chevelure trempée comme s'il ne pouvait se rattraper nulle part ailleurs.  
Ses pas le conduisent devant l'un des immenses miroirs de la pièce. Sans se voir vraiment, il reste un long moment à fixer son reflet. Ses doigts qui, doucement, cherchaient à atteindre la surface lisse se crispent et se referment sur sa paume avant d'atteindre leur but. Tout simplement. Il s'échappe à lui-même, quelle jolie métaphore.

_J'aimerais y croire !_

« Sa…ga ? »

Il tourne la tête doucement, ne sachant s'il a rêvé ou pas. Mais ce qu'il voit, pour une fois, a l'air tout à fait réel. Un bras ramené sur sa poitrine, Mû parcourt la pièce du regard avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Peu à peu, il commence à prendre conscience des derniers instants qui viennent de passer. Et du désordre régnant auquel Mû fait référence.

« Oh… rien de grave, j'ai trébuché. »

Un sourcil inexistant se hausse sur le visage du Bélier. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'il a fallu plus qu'une simple marche ratée pour donner à cette salle de bains l'allure d'un champ de bataille après le passage d'une Galaxian Explosion.  
Mais il ne fait aucune remarque à ce sujet et Saga sait qu'il n'en fera aucune. Avec un léger soupir il ferme un instant les yeux avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

« Je vais vous aider à ranger ça. »

Mais Mû n'a pas le temps de se baisser que déjà deux bras encore humides entourent ses épaules et l'empêchent d'esquisser le moindre mouvement supplémentaire. Au creux de sa nuque s'est logé le visage du second Saint dont la respiration repousse peu à peu ses mèches claires.  
Les bras de Saga se referment et se resserrent si fort sur lui que l'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien le briser. Mais il ne veut pas penser de telles choses pour le moment. Alors il ferme les yeux et fait le vide pour ne plus penser à rien. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

« Laisse. »

_J'aimerais y croire.  
Es-tu entré par hasard,  
Ou m'as-tu entendu crier, encore une fois ?_

« Saga ?… »

_J'ai peut-être crié ton nom sans faire attention,  
Alors peut-être ai-je le droit de te demander une chose, juste une seule…  
Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'y crois._

Une main hésitante se pose sur la sienne. Il s'autorise un sourire, juste à cette sensation.  
D'un coup de pied, la porte de la salle de bains se referme derrière eux.

Il ne veut plus y penser, juste quelques minutes. Voir l'image de quelqu'un d'autre que lui sous ses yeux et ne plus entendre l'écho de ce rire lui appartenant sans lui appartenir. Le temps de ne plus penser que peut-être il n'y croira jamais.


End file.
